


Aranae

by maizonikkoku



Category: Original Work, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Based off an armed spider, F/F, Hehehe my own work with a spidersona, M/M, Roxxon Industries, check out my tumblr for more on that stuff hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: Okay, let’s start.





	Aranae

Okay, let’s start.

My name’s Jaclynn Silva, and I’ve been Army-Spider for 10 years. By now, I know what I’m doing. I became the Army-Spider, saved lives, lost some too, worked as an intern at Roxxon Industries, attended college, the whole package.

Then one day, I’m fighting everyday mugger #3947771, when this  _portal,_ just comes out of nowhere and dumps me in a new place. It was like a New York,  _but not my New York._

and that’s how I ended up on the ceiling of a Spider-Man’s hideout in Earth-1610.


End file.
